With the machine described above, the setting and sharpening of the saw teeth are effected by the use of independent equipment mounted on the common bed and spaced thereabout, which renders the machine somewhat unwieldy and calls for setting up both the sharpening and the tooth setting equipment in service.
Furthermore, the employment of independent tooth sharpening and setting equipment increases the cost of the machine.
On the machines described above saw teeth are set at one-half or full height thereof, which shortens saw service life because of a comparatively mall tooth rigidity.